


【灰夜久】Photograph

by yoru_n59823



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoru_n59823/pseuds/yoru_n59823
Summary: 在腦海裡徘徊很久的點子，總算寫出來了大概有1%的黑研
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 8





	【灰夜久】Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> 在腦海裡徘徊很久的點子，總算寫出來了  
> 大概有1%的黑研

灰羽利耶夫常常收到夜久衛輔傳來的照片，有時候是俄羅斯的景色，夏晴飛雪不一而足。有時候是食物，例如羅宋湯、甜菜根沙拉，其中一次甚至是相當費工的俄羅斯魚凍，雪白厚實的魚肉上面撒著色彩鮮艷的彩椒絲，點綴得相當精緻，彼時為了拍攝而不得不進行飲食控制計畫的利耶夫，十二萬分之後悔，不該點開這張照片的。  
「前輩好過份……」他委屈的發出訊息，不多時就收到回覆。  
「改天來俄羅斯再帶你去吃。」  
「這個很貴吧？」  
夜久不以為意，「沒事，一隻獅子的飼料費我還出得起。」  
「前輩！」  
聽著夜久爽朗的笑聲，再次被擊敗的利耶夫只有滿臉通紅的份。  
真的、真的好喜歡夜久前輩。

結束通話的夜久翻了翻行事曆，明天是時尚雜誌的發行日，在練習結束後得去一趟書店才行。  
他傳出去的照片類別，有風景、有美食、有球隊，其中最特別的，就是利耶夫自己。  
封面或是廣告代言，偶爾是單人，偶爾是跟其他人一起，當然也少不了灰羽姊弟的合作，兩個漂亮的人站在一起格外賞心悅目，雖然其他的男男女女也有極佳的長相，但心情愉快的指數就是沒那麼高。  
因為他就是喜歡利耶夫嘛，這也沒辦法。  
順利從書店買到新一期雜誌的夜久回到住處，在用過晚餐後才仔細撕開膠膜，掀開薄軟的內頁，然後找到灰羽利耶夫登場的頁面。  
背景牆顏色是極淺的米色，左右兩邊各擺著高腳青釉花瓶，裡面插著幾莖巨大的深綠卵形葉片，利耶夫不是站在中間，而是偏向畫面的右邊，身上穿著寶藍西裝，頭部微側，銀白的瀏海垂落，留給鏡頭一個不完整的視線，像是路間的匆匆一瞥，那對美麗的眼睛卻足以讓人移不開目光。  
包括夜久衛輔也是。  
曾經笨拙的獅子，如今已經成功攫獲眾人的讚賞跟掌聲，真棒啊。  
夜久拿出手機，對著雜誌內頁拍了一張，然後再按下發送。

利耶夫躺在沙發上閉目養神，今天的拍攝工作已經結束了，難得可以早點休息，喜孜孜的他拿出手機，在按下通話鍵之前卻想到，夜久最近出了趟遠門做集訓，今天正好是最後一天，但現在肯定沒辦法接他的電話，只得放棄。  
利耶夫總會撥時間觀賞比賽，從音駒那時候開始，夜久一直都是可靠的，就算他隻身一人前往自己理應熟悉、實際上很陌生的土地，仍然沒能掩住那份光芒，他看到夜久驕傲歡暢的笑，忍不住伸出手，指尖點在透明的螢幕上。  
俄羅斯太大了，大到橫跨11個國際標準時區，夜久在這裡大為活躍，用強大的實力打破外界成見，即使是擁有先天優勢的外國人，對他的表現也是讚賞有加，利耶夫扒在枕頭上，宛如琉璃般漂亮的綠眼睛專注虔誠。  
好想念夜久前輩，在比賽結束後，利耶夫滿心只剩這個感想。  
明明不僅於此，像是在緊要關頭的救球，穩若泰山的接球姿勢，每個動作都相當帥氣，他想說的有很多，但能說出口的又太少。  
利耶夫轉而滑開他跟夜久的對話視窗，看到對方最近一次傳來的照片。  
照片的主角正是他自己。  
對了，這麼說來……  
利耶夫翻了個身，轉為躺在床上，開啟自拍模式，對著鏡頭露出燦爛的笑容。  
他信心滿滿的將照片傳出去，然後靜待對方的回音。  
但是夜久卻遲遲沒有回覆。

黑尾接到利耶夫語無倫次的電話時，是隔天早上六點半。  
「等一下、你小聲點，整個東京的人都要被吵醒了。」黑尾趕緊壓低聲音，他可不想吵到研磨，「你說夜久怎麼了？」  
「夜久前輩沒有回我的訊息。」就算是時差也不該隔這麼久，他已經發了好幾則訊息，但都沒有得到回音。  
黑尾聞言反而鬆了口氣，說的也是，若不是跟夜久有關的事，利耶夫也不會七早八早就打來。  
「你今天休假對吧？」  
「對啊。」  
「喔，那就等吧，應該不會等太久。」  
聽出黑尾話中有話的利耶夫暫停了原地打轉的舉動，「黑尾前輩，這是什麼意思？」  
「沒事，等就對了。」他才不會那麼好心的直接給答案，而且現在這天氣多好睡，當然是儘快回被窩裡把研磨當熱水袋才是正經事。  
利耶夫不明究裡，但決定遵照前輩的指示，乖乖等待。

三個小時過後，早上九點半，已經吃完早餐的利耶夫終於等到訊息通知。  
又是照片，而且還是大型看板的照片，他驚訝的睜大眼睛。

果然一下子就被發現了，夜久拖著行李箱走在街上，然後滑開手機。  
「早安啊，利耶夫。」  
「前輩現在在涉谷嗎？我現在就搭車過去！請等我一下！」  
「不是，那個……」  
「抱歉，因為我真的太想見到前輩了，拜託請不要入站，不，就算已經進站了也請先出來－－」  
「灰羽利耶夫。」夜久衛輔無奈望天，「開車過來涉谷接我，不准，搭地鐵。」  
這人是不是忘了自己在日本的名氣很大。  
說的也是，利耶夫緊急煞車，衝回家門拿車鑰匙，「是的！」

他本來就打算在集訓結束後直接回日本，但考慮到飛行時間，夜久還是透了消息給黑尾。  
「你真的很過份耶，夜久，要製造驚喜還拖我下水。」  
「上次你送研磨的生日禮物還是我買的！叫你傳個訊息又怎麼了。」  
看來應該是有派上用場吧，他心情很好的勾起嘴角，在街道上靜待利耶夫的消息。

利耶夫開車一向非常小心，即使是現在也不例外。  
在接近涉谷站時他放慢速度，綠眼睛努力搜尋著熟悉的身影，不多時便找到了穿著帥氣三件式西裝的夜久衛輔。  
「前輩！」  
夜久摘下墨鏡，對著車內的利耶夫點點頭，作勢叫他打開後車廂。  
待到鑽進副駕駛座後，他忍不住伸手摘掉對方的墨鏡跟口罩，直接叼住利耶夫的嘴唇，然後是一個火辣辣的深吻。  
待到分開時，利耶夫的表情還有點恍惚。  
「你這是什麼臉。」  
「不、我只是……呃……前輩吃過早餐了嗎？」  
夜久忍不住大笑出聲，伸手揉了揉利耶夫的銀白髮絲，「吃過了，比起這個，應該還有別句話要說吧？」  
「我喜歡前輩。」  
嗯？  
「很喜歡、真的非常喜歡。」趁著等紅綠燈的空檔，利耶夫專注的看著夜久。  
這次不再是照片或影像。  
「還有，歡迎回來！」  
他說完後就掉轉視線，但應該不只是因為綠燈的關係。  
夜久看到他的耳朵透出淡淡的粉紅，但自己肯定也沒好到哪裡去。  
太犯規了啊。  
他露出一個大大的笑，決定下車時要再跟利耶夫接吻一次。  
「嗯，我回來了。」


End file.
